


Wolf-formed Magics

by Katherine



Series: Bait is a wolf [2]
Category: A Companion to Wolves - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bait is a wolf, Episode 3: "Moonrise", Fusion, Gen, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Bait half turned as they ran down the stone passageways, his front paws skidding on the floor. The howling he could hear was eerie, nothing like the friendly wolf voices that could connect pack.





	Wolf-formed Magics

Bait half turned as they ran down the stone passageways, his front paws skidding on the floor. The howling he could hear was eerie, nothing like the friendly wolf voices that could connect pack.

He tipped his nose up, testing the stale air for fresh scent. Having caught it, he flung himself forward, shoving at Ezran's legs to send him running faster. At the same time, he sent into Ezran's mind a scent-impression of the bitter smoke. He edged that with a warning of danger.

When the wolf-formed magics pursing them got near enough to see, Bait growled, holding himself a threat and a protection. Bait disliked that these insubstantial enemies were wolf-shaped. The harsh ash and smoke scents of them made his nose itch uncomfortably.

When they moved unharmed past the Moonshadow elf's blades, the not-wolves were near enough to bite, so Bait did. Yet he snapped his jaws futilely, nothing but smoke and the acrid-crackling feel of dark magic between his jaws.

He wasn't paying heed to the words of conversation behind him, while Ezran's thoughts were muddled with fear, made jumpy-vague. So it was a surprise when the dark and purple smoke scattered into drifting remnants, laden with ash. Bait hiccuped as his jaws were emptied, and angled his tongue out his muzzle.

Ezran's human-brother had learned a new trick. That was helpful. Bait bumped Callum's leg with his nose to get his attention, then waved his tail approvingly. More direct than transferring a message through Ezran. Humans were nearly nose-blind and didn't hear particularly well either, but they understood tail wagging.


End file.
